Tales of Sugar Cubes, Geese, and Cheese Buns
by WolfMockingjay
Summary: A collection of one-shots highlighting the relationships and moments of our favorite characters' lives (ie Hayffie, Everlark, Odesta, etc). Slightly AU post-Mockingjay. Taking pairing (romantic or not) and plot requests. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This will be a series of one-shots featuring various ships (traditional and unconventional), friendships, and other moments in characters' lives. Note: they are not connected in plot to one another, and some stray from the books slightly (particularly who lives and dies). I'm taking requests for pairings :) Pleeeeeeeeease review! I will update faster :D Also, I highly suggest taking a look at the songs from which I have derived lyrics for each chapter ;) I would like to give a special thanks to winterpolo for all your support! Now, on with our story!**

**Chapter 1 - Sparks Will Fly (Wiress and Beetee)**

_"I'm a satellite heart lost in the dark_

_I'm spun out so far, you stop, I start_

_But I'll be true to you"_

-'Satellite Heart' by Anya Marina

We were the outcasts. You know, the last ones picked to be lab partners in chemistry class or to be on the kickball team in P.E.? That was us. We were ridiculed. "Nuts and Volts" is what they called us, I'm sure you've heard. I was Nuts, and he was Volts. But this didn't faze us. In fact, if not for their laughter and teasing, we may not have become as close.

He was the inventor. The nerd. A tool always in his hand, blueprints in his lap, and a complicated mechanism in front of him. He tinkered with his inventions throughout recess and lunch at a table by himself.

I was the science geek, with straight A's across the board. I took any and every science class offered at the District 3 Academy. I was always in the lab, conducting experiments and recording results.

But as similar as we were, we kept to ourselves. Actually, I never truly took notice of Beetee Latier until he was reaped and thrown into the bloodthirsty chaos of the Games. Watching his games solemnly from my District 3 home, I commended him for his bravery and integrity. To this day, I believe that he only killed for self-defense. No, I knew that he did not enjoy electrocuting the other tributes. Beetee Latier would never kill for sport.

Upon his return to school, I built up the courage to speak to the dark-skinned inventor who was constantly adjusting his ill-fitting spectacles. A victor of District 3, no less. However, the title did not go to his head, and he was as friendly and approachable as ever. Now, neither of us sat alone during lunch.

We discussed physics and calculus. He showed me how simple machines worked. I taught him about the natural world around him. We were a team from the beginning.

Amongst the trauma of my reaping, I was blessed with the comfort of my best friend acting as my mentor. I couldn't have asked for a better mentor. I expected to be quickly killed off in my Games, so I cherished my final moments with Beetee. That was the moment that he openly told me he loved me. Before handing me over to my stylist to get me suited up, we shared our first kiss. Well, what I thought would also be my last kiss.

He promised me that I would return a victor. That one day, we would get married. Finally, he promised me that our future children would not have to live in a world plagued with the fear of the Games. They would be free from the Capitol's oppression. We all would.

For what felt like the first time, someone believed in me. He knew that I was more of a tribute. More than a mindless, foolish piece in their games. He believed in me.

And I did return to District 3. But I didn't feel like a victor. Following my victory, Snow pulled me into his office. He demanded that I end my relationship with Beetee. That we would lead entirely separate lives. That we would never marry. If I refused, he would murder what little family I had left. Beetee Latier included. I could never do that to him. If I complied, he would spare me from the fate of prostitution that plagued many of the other victors.

You may think it selfish that I agreed to break up with Beetee to spare his life, since I probably couldn't survive on my own. But I needed him, desperately, even if we could never lead a romantic relationship.

The Victory Tour. That's when the nightmares started and escalated from there. I had visions of the bloodbath. I saw my fellow starving and emaciated tributes. Seeing their grieving families reminded me of what a monster I was. Even though I didn't kill a single person, I knew that I was guilty for their pain. My win was their loss. The greatest loss one can experience. The loss of a loved one.

Beetee was always there to comfort me. From the first night of the Victory Tour to the night before the Quarter Quell, Beetee always came to hold me in his soft, muscular arms and reassure me that I was safe.

During the Victory Tour, I revealed to him Snow's threat. Through my tears, I explained to my best friend and boyfriend that we could not be together. But Beetee was not easily discouraged. Looking deep into my brown eyes with his grey ones, he told me that Snow's wrath would not last forever. He promised—no, he swore—that one day, we would have a family and live in complete freedom. Beetee's strongest qualities, his uncanny senses of hope and defiance, were what kept me going all those years.

The melodic voice of the pastor brings me back to the present. Due to all the mental trauma I have suffered all these years, it takes me a moment to recognize where I am. Meeting the soft, grey eyes of my one true love immediately triggers my memory. My fragile hands are held in his own. Hands worn down from years of tinkering and inventing, but gentle nonetheless. He slowly raises the thin veil from my face, as the pastor simply states "You may kiss the bride." I, Wiress Tesla, share a deep and passionate kiss and embrace with none other than my new husband, Beetee Latier. Our wedding guests erupt in a massive applause, but I am only conscious of the man next to me. My best friend. Now my husband.

Snow has been executed, and we are finally able to fulfill our dreams. Liberated from our past oppressors, Beetee and I are married in a quaint ceremony in the reconstructed District 3.

We may not be perfect: I still have nightmares and find it difficult to focus on one thought. Beetee is permanently wheelchair-bound. But we're happy, and our children can be as well.

As we say in District 3, _sparks fly_.

**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Requests? You know the best place for them: REVIEWS. I truly thank you for taking the time to read :) The next chapter will be posted….as soon as a I get some reviews ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is post-Mockingjay, but a little AU (keeping some characters alive). Includes Everlark, Odesta, Beetee/Wiress (ship name?), and Hayffie (my favorites…). :) I know it's a little late for Christmas, but I've had a bit of writer's block :P**

**Note: According to a general consensus among my fellow HG fans, Peeta took Katniss's last name. Also, the age difference between the Odair's son and the Everdeen's daughter does not follow the book I believe.**

Chapter 2 - Christmas Lights

_"It's Christmastime, there's no need to be afraid_

_At Christmastime, we let in light and we banish shade"_

~'Do They Know It's Christmas?' by Band Aid

A brisk winter left a soft blanket of new fallen snow over the homes of District Twelve's Victor's Village. Strings of brightly colored red, green, blue, and yellow lights were strung along the roof of the Everdeen home. Katniss and Peeta Everdeen, along with their seven year old daughter, Maysilee, were hosting a holiday party with their fellow victors and friends.

The old District 12, as it was referred to, had held a small winter celebration to commemorate each New Year, but they rarely had enough money for gift giving in such an impoverished district. Close friends gathered in one of their homes and shared a simple meal. Combining some Capitol tradition with Beetee's extensive research in ancient civilizations, they devised a new winter holiday. According to Beetee, the ancient people that inhabited the land celebrated a holiday called 'Christmas', consisting of decorations of red and green, a large decorated evergreen tree in every home, and the exchange of gifts on the special December day. He speculated that the traditions began as a religious festival in more ancient times. According to numerous songs and poems, a large, mysterious man dressed in red with a flowing white beard supposedly came down the chimney of people's homes to leave them gifts. Katniss was wary and slightly appalled by the thought of such a secretive man, but Beetee reassured her that it was simply a children's fable.

The citizens of Panem embraced this new holiday, as they sought any reason for celebration to help recover from the destruction of war. It was Katniss, actually, who initiated the tradition of meeting at a different person's home each year after they returned to their reconstructed districts. Since she had so few blood relatives left, Katniss considered her close friends her extended family. This included her mother, Johanna Mason, the Odair's (Finnick, Annie, and their son, Ren), Haymitch and Effie Abernathy (the couple was married several months ago), and Wiress and Beetee Tesla-Latier (also married shortly after the defeat of the Capitol) and their twins. She eventually lost contact with the Hawthorne family after Prim's death.

After a slight fiasco last year involving frosting, jellyfish, seaweed, and four children under the age of eight at the Odair's beachside home in District Four, it was decided that this year's Christmas party would be held at Katniss and Peeta Everdeen's home.

A large fire gleamed in the fireplace and warmed the whole house, and the smell of Peeta's signature gingerbread cookies drifted into the living room. The adults were congregated in small groups throughout. Annie, Johanna, and Mrs. Everdeen sat on the couch discussing the progression of Johanna's mental recovery. Mrs. Everdeen had become the head nurse at Panem's largest and most advanced hospital located in the District 4 and accessible to all citizens. Katniss's mother held therapy sessions and group counselling for those affected by the rebellion, so she became quite close with the Odair's. Dahlia Everdeen was also quite fond of Finnick and Annie's seven year old son, Ren, whose name meant 'water lily,' Annie's favorite flower. Annie Odair was working on achieving a degree in marine biology at District Four's prestigious university. Rather than settling down and finding a husband like most of her friends, Johanna Mason lived a quiet life back in District 7. She oversaw its expansive forests and wildlife populations, as well as running a small shop that sold her hand-carved wooden items.

Finnick Odair, who had narrowly survived the rebels' raid of the Capitol and escaped with major but not fatal wounds, was engaged in a comical conversation with the Mockingjay herself, as they both snacked on sugar cubes following their expansive Christmas dinner. Katniss Everdeen had tentatively accepted a position on District Twelve's Council (each district had a committee of elected representatives to make decisions), nothing more (Plutarch had offered her a higher government position that she hastily declined). This provided a steady source of income for their family, and she was rarely called into work due to her current mental recovery, so most of her days were spent in the woods with Maysilee. Besides his job as a father to his young son, Finnick had taken up a career as a swim and scuba instructor.

The four children in attendance had planted themselves at the Everdeen's mahogany kitchen table, watching in awe as Peeta expertly frosted ornate Christmas trees and intricate gingerbread men. The young baker had assisted in the reconstruction of District 12, including his family's famous Mellark Bakery which he now owned and operated. Noticing their wide eyes and large grins, he gave each of them a cookie to decorate. Six year old Maysilee Everdeen tried to mimic her father's gentle strokes as she depicted a gray bird with its wings outspread in the center of the circular sugar cookie. She had refused to admit it to her parents, but a Mockingjay was her favorite animal. She loved their beautiful songs, as she was quite musically gifted herself. Whenever she visited the dense forest surrounding the district, she would whistle a new tune and listen for mysterious birds' returning song. Maysilee mirrored her father's light blue eyes, but resembled her mother in her dark locks and olive skin. To her right sat Ren Odair, who sported a mop of red hair that hung down over his soft sea green eyes. His eighth birthday was drawing near. With some of Maysilee and Peeta's help, his cookie now resembled a pale sand dollar. Back home in District Four, he collected all the sand dollars on the beach and presented him to his mother, claiming that he was the richest man in the district and that he could buy a solid gold trident with all of his "sea dollars." The five year old Tesla-Latier twins, Kala and Aras, sat across from him. Aras's name that signified "the intelligence of an eagle" was quite fitting, as he evidently took after his father with his eagerness to learn and impressive intelligence for a five year old. His sister, Kala, had developed a more artistic sense. Oddly enough, her name meant "artist". They were strikingly similar to their parents: both with jet-black hair, dark brown eyes, and light skin. Just like her father, Kala wore a pair of large spectacles to compensate for her vision. As the children put the finishing touches on their cookies, consisting of massive amounts of frosting, peppermints, and jelly beans, Buttercup made a slow trek across the kitchen table. Though Katniss despised the elderly cat, he had been Prim's pride and joy. She felt obligated to let him accompany her to Twelve, and he continued to hang it there, to Katniss's dismay.

Beetee and Haymitch sat in the Everdeens' living room, discussing Haymitch's program for recovering addicts. The two victors had collaborated on various alcohol substitutes to help those who had turned to a bottle after witnessing the violent war. Haymitch himself had been sober since he returned to Twelve with Effie. The two, against all odds, had become quite close. The odds finally seemed to be in their favor. Several months later, they held a small ceremony to signify their marriage. Effie, with the best intentions, started up an inexpensive yet fashionable clothing business to 'make fashion available to Twelve's less fortunate.' Hundreds of miles away in District Three, Beetee and Wiress Tesla-Latier had married after the war and were blessed with their two twins. As previously noted, Beetee collaborated with Haymitch on creating healthy alternatives to alcohol, but he worked from home to spend time with the kids. Wiress became an assistant professor of engineering at District Three's university.

Wiress fiddled with the stubborn string of lights that she had designed to be quite energy efficient yet bright on the evergreen tree. It would just not light. After much trial and error, the great evergreen stood aglow in the Everdeen's living room, illuminating the presents beneath.

Last, but definitely not least, was Mrs. Abernathy. The former Hunger Games escort. Accomplice of the rebellion. Prisoner of the Capitol. Wife of Haymitch Abernathy. Neighbor of Katniss and Peeta Everdeen. Yes, Effie Abernathy held many titles. However, there was one that she still desired. She leaned up against the doorway between the kitchen and living room, absentmindedly stirring her cup of earl grey tea with just a dash of pine needles and admiring the frosting work of Peeta and the children. Looking around her, Effie felt a tinge jealousy. Okay, maybe a lot of jealousy. All of her friends had married, settled down, had a few kids. They were all happy families. Heck, even Johanna Mason was like a second mother to Ren! But in the back of her mind, Effie knew that it was a stretch just to get Haymitch to agree to marriage. Children were out of the question. At least for a long time. Yet, she yearned for a child to call her own. A child for her to love. A child for Haymitch to love.

She was quickly pulled from her reverie when Peeta announced that presents were to be opened.

The children had each opened their presents from Santa that morning before departing, and now they were to receive presents from their parents. The adults had coordinated a "secret Santa", pulling names from a hat a few weeks earlier, and now the gifts were to be revealed. The adults shuffled around to find enough space to squeeze everyone in on the couch or in a chair. The four children settled themselves on the ground.

"Can I play Santa, Mommy, and hand out the presents?" Maysilee asked sweetly.

"Of course, May," Katniss told her daughter. "You can go first. Then hand out Ren, Aras, and Kala's gifts from their parents."

Maysilee received a lavender-colored apron with the phrase "Baker's Girl" embroidered across it in pink. Tearing away the bright paper, Aras revealed a beginner's chemistry set, and Kala got a new box of oil pastels. Ren Odair received an authentic shark tooth necklace that Annie made for him.

Now it was time for the adults to exchange gifts. To start off, Peeta rose from his seat and gave Annie her present. Removing the green paper, Annie discovered a painting of herself and Finnick on their wedding day in District Thirteen. However, rather than the bland walls of the banquet hall in which it was held, the backdrop was the ocean. It showed a profile view of the couple as they shared a kiss. Tears began to fill Annie's eyes.

"I was in recovery when your wedding was held, so I don't recall too much, but I know you looked beautiful," Peeta said quietly.

Annie slowly met his gaze. "It's amazing, Peeta! Thank you."

Next, Annie gave her gift to Mrs. Everdeen, a pair of elegant pearl earrings.

Wiress presented Peeta with a new cake decorating tool she invented.

Johanna gave Wiress a hand carved wooden wall clock that had the words "Nuts and Volts Forever" inscribed across the top.

Johanna's present from Haymitch was shiny new axe, expertly sharpened and with a mahogany handle (per Effie's advice).

Beetee devised Finnick a high-tech silver trident, with many special features (one of which made it only respond to Finnick's voice commands, to ensure that his young son would not hurt himself).

Katniss received a highly insulated long-sleeved wetsuit from Finnick, so that she could visit the lake even in the dead of winter, since it rarely froze over but retained an extremely cold temperature.

Effie presented Peeta with a long white apron that said 'Mellark Bakery' in orange lettering.

With a defiant smirk on her face, Katniss handed Haymitch his gift.

"A new suit! Thanks, sweetheart. Though, are you sure pink is my color?" he asked warily. Katniss had gotten him a black suit and dress pants with the addition of a salmon pink tie.

"Yeah, well, the only time I saw you in a suit and a tie was on your wedding day! I'm sure your wife approves," Katniss added with a wink at Effie.

"That's 'cuz _someone_ made me spill my whiskey on the train to your first Games!" Haymitch said playfully, throwing a glare at Peeta.

Finally, it was the last gift of the night. Dahlia Everdeen's gift to Effie. With a solemn and ashamed look on her face, Mrs. Everdeen quietly said, "I..I'm so sorry, Effie. I think I may have left your gift at home! Oh dear, I was in such a rush to get here I just….." She trailed off.

Effie masked her slight disappointment. "It is quite alright, Dahlia. I'm just glad that we are all here, safe and sound, to celebrate this wonderful holiday," she said cheerily. The rest of the group wholeheartedly agreed.

After all the presents had been opened, words of gracious thanks were exchanged, and the kids began to get sleepy, the guests began to leave for their trains for the return trip home. While everyone gathered up their belongings and gave the hosts a warm embrace, Effie quietly snuck out the back door to get some much needed fresh air. As she admired the new fallen snow upon her house next door, she was oblivious to the heavy footsteps behind.

"Trying to escape the crowds, are we, sweetheart?" a weathered voice asked behind her.

Effie formed a warm smile at the sight of her husband.

"Yeah, I guess, Haymitch," she said absentmindedly.

"Somethin' bothering you, princess? Surprised to see me sober at a party? 'Cuz I could quickly down a few drinks in no time," he chuckled. "But really, what's on your mind, Eff? You know you can tell me anything."

Just as Effie opened her mouth to form another quick reply that she was perfectly fine, the couple was interrupted by the back door opening. The porch flooded with light from the house as Dahlia Everdeen and Annie Odair made their way into the snow.

Mrs. Everdeen ran over, holding a small wrapped package in her hands.

"Effie! Wait! My train leaves in a few minutes, but I wanted to give you this. It's your present. I found it just as I was about to leave," she panted.

If Effie was not as adamant about revealing what was wrapped inside, she would have been puzzled by the ecstatic look on Mrs. Everdeen's face or wondered why Annie had accompanied her. But she went right on with tearing away the wrapping paper and lifting the top off the box.

Effie looked quizzically at the lump of green fabric before her. As she investigated it further, she saw that it was— no, it couldn't be. Could it? But….why?!

Annie spoke hastily, "I know that it's traditionally yellow, but green doesn't determine a gender either and matches the Christmas season!"

Mrs. Everdeen gave Annie a curt look out of the corner of her eye before explaining.

"Well, what Annie's trying to say is...heh, well, remember when you came into the clinic a few weeks ago? You had those horrid flu symptoms."

Dumbfounded, Effie nodded slowly. The information had not quite sunk in. Haymitch simply stood by with no clue what was going on, evident in his baffled countenance.

"Yes, well, I decided to run a few other tests after you left, since nothing seemed to be obviously wrong. Effie, you're pregnant"

Annie's smile grew even wider (was that even possible at this point?). "I helped Dahlia sew that for you. We didn't think you'd want to reveal it in front of everyone, so we pretended that she forgot your present!"

With eyes as wide as dinner plates, Effie looked at the green onesie nestled in the box. She heard a loud thump beside her. Whipping around, Effie saw Haymitch. Lying in the snow. Unconscious.

Annie giggled, "Don't worry, Eff. My husband did the same thing when I told him!"

**Thank you so much everyone for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated :) Once I get a few more reviews, I will post the next chapter. I'm always taking requests, too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I wanted to thank each and every one of you that read and/or reviewed my story. It really means a lot :) I will be addressing the requests shortly, but for right now I have a few one-shots already planned ;) Post-Mockingjay. The pairing, you ask? Well, you'll see *maniacal laughter* If you review….I will give you a sugar cube! *hands out sugar cubes***

Chapter 3 - Tiger Stripes

_"When we meet one way_

_You won't recognize my face"_

~'Speak Up' by Pop Etc

***Katniss's POV***

I slowly meander into the kitchen in my pajamas and slippers. Ugh, why am I up this early?! Oh, that's right. I have a job. Plutarch offered me much higher positions in our new government, but I declined. Too many bad memories in the Capitol. I'm sure the government will run just fine without their mentally unstable Mockingjay as the vice president. But I eventually complied when everyone urged me to run in the election for District 12 Council, and of course I secured the position. I kind of enjoy it, in a way. For one, it's close to home, so I'm not travelling to the Capitol every other day. It also makes me feel fulfilled when I can ensure a good life and living conditions for everyone in my district. I'm rarely called into work, too, so I spend most of my time with little Maysilee.

"Hi, Mommy! I love your hair," Maysilee giggles. Yep, this is what happens when I don't braid my hair first. 'Bad hair day' doesn't even scratch the surface "You look like Aunt Effie!"

"Oh, do I, May?" I say, ruffling her dark hair.

"She has a point," Peeta says, smirking.

"Well, I think Daddy's hair looks like Uncle Haymitch!" I retaliate.

Peeta gives me a glare that could kill, before scooping some eggs and bacon onto three plates. Peeta, Maysilee, and I quietly eat our breakfast at our kitchen table.

"Beetee called earlier," Peeta says, finally breaking the silence.

My eyebrows raise quizzically. "Really? That's funny. What'd he say?"

"He just said he wanted you to come into the office today. He said he's bringing someone important with him, and they requested you'd come to their meeting."

Someone important? Fantastic. Probably Plutarch trying to get me to the Capitol for some television special.

Walking down the halls of the new Justice Building, I see Beetee standing with another figure outside of the conference room. The figure he stands with….she looks oddly familiar. Her skin appears slightly orange, like a burnt orange tone, and it seems almost as if there are black markings across her face. Are those….whiskers on her cheeks?

"Tigris!" I exclaim as I run down the hall. I wrap her in a tight embrace. "Hi, Beetee," I say, turning to him. "I'm guessing this is why you called me in today?"

"Yes, Katniss. Tigris and I would like to discuss her new sign language program for Panem's deaf and mute," explains Beetee.

"That sounds great!" I meet the gaze of the former Capitol stylist. I never realized how beautiful her stripes really are. "Tigris, I never got to truly thank you for letting the rebels take refuge in your shop during the rebellion. It really means a lot. You did so much for us, and I know that helping start your program can't compare."

Tigris begins making a series of hand gestures, which I assume is sign language. Why is she signing?

"That's the other thing I needed to tell you. The Capitol seized Tigris shortly you and the others rebels left her shop. They accused her of harboring traitors, so they cut out her tongue to send a message to the rebels. She's an Avox now, Katniss," Beetee says quietly.

My eyes widen. I'm in shock. Honestly, I wouldn't put it past the Capitol to do such a thing to one of their own citizens, but I am overwhelmed with guilt. She helped us and was severely punished. We never repaid her.

"Tigris, I'm so sorry. I never….meant for any of this to happen," I say solemnly.

With the help of Beetee translating, Tigris tells me not to worry. She would do the same thing all over again. It was a small price to pay for her freedom, and the freedom of our nation. She sought to institute sign language classes throughout Panem to help the recovering Avoxes find new ways of communication and be among others that were forced to suffer a similar fate. She lived most of her life as a lavish Capitol citizen, so, according to her, becoming an Avox isn't even on the same level as what the Districts endured for the past seventy-five years. And who knows? Maybe she'll make some close friends among the other Avoxes.

**Two years later...**

From where I sit at in a folding chair in the meadow of District 12 with a sleeping Maysilee in my arms, I watch Tigris sign "I do" to her new husband and my former Avox. Today is Tigris and Darius's wedding day.

**Reviews? Comments? Fangirling? All of the above? Please review! This one definitely is on the short side, but I really wanted to write about Tigris's life after Mockingjay. Just a snippet. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I PROMISE I will respond to requests soon enough. This one was another one that just kind of came to me, and I had to write it down. Post-mockingjay. Liesel Abernathy is Haymitch and Effie's daughter (will elaborate in further chapters), to eliminate confusion :)**

Note: I'm writing this with the movie portrayal of Haymitch in mind (blond instead of black hair, but grey Seam eyes)

Chapter 4 - Golden Silence

_"When we meet one way or another_

_You won't speak up, speak up, speak up"_

~'Speak Up' by Pop Etc.

"Her fourth birthday is coming up in a few weeks, Haymitch. We'll have to enroll her in primary school," Effie Abernathy noted quietly, eyes cast downward at the piece of untouched toast on her plate.

"You think I've forgotten? Counting down the days until the kid says her first goddamn words? Realizing that my four year old won't speak? Yeah, I know," her husband remarked curtly.

Feeling slightly hurt by his statement, she went back to picking at her breakfast.

"We could enroll her in Tigris' program for the mute. Liesel could learn sign language, and we could too," Effie suggested.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not all for sending our daughter off to some stupid Capitolian school. Sorry, sweetheart."

Noticing the do look on his wife's face, he added, "I guess...she's just shy? Maybe you're right. She….she'll come around. If it gets to her birthday and she still doesn't speak, we'll take her to a specialist in District Four, okay?"

To this statement Effie managed a small smile and nodded. Surely there was hope for Liesel, and, whether she spoke or not, she would be abundantly loved. But Haymitch did not see things as brightly. He internalized these thoughts and fears. It was not her muteness that was the problem. Hell, he'd love her even if she was born with hot pink hair (he was convinced that she would be, with Effie as her mother). He'd do anything for Liesel, and if she could only communicate through sign language, so be it. It was the other kids that were the problem. The neighborhood kids. The kids at school. The children who had already been taught by their parents to avoid the Abernathy's. Avoid the drunk man and his Capitol wife (rumors remained of Haymitch's drunkenness, despite his sobriety). And now, they would make fun of their mute daughter. What if some spiteful older kid called her an Avox? What would he tell her when she came home crying on her first day of school? These thoughts constantly ran through his head as his three year old daughter refused to speak. Liesel had not even spoken the usual nonsense words of toddlers, but she always seemed to get her point across one way or another.

"Who would've thought that with two of the most talkative people in District Twelve- no, in Panem-" he chuckled.

"Liesel! Good morning, sweetheart," said Effie with a genuinely sweet smile. Haymitch whipped around in his chair in the kitchen to see the small figure standing in the doorway in her bunny slippers and fuzzy blue pajamas patterned with little white geese. Not only did she not speak, but she was swift, too. She could maneuver through their entire house (which was quite old) without creaking a single floorboard. Liesel seemed to just...appear in a room. But she definitely took after both of her parents in appearance. Liesel Abernathy had light feathery hair, the color of solid gold, that was usually put up in two tiny ponytails. Her eyes were large and bright like her mother's, but retained that Seam grey that her father had. But her grey eyes had a more soft quality to them. They showed curiosity, compassion, and, most of all, understanding. Liesel Abernathy could say more without a single word that most people could express with an entire dictionary.

Effie lifted her daughter in her arms and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Did you sleep well, Liesel?"

Liesel simply nodded with a small smile, and her mother sat her down at the table. Haymitch leaned over and ruffled her short blond hair.

"You know, sweetheart, I heard that Katniss and Peeta have invited us to a nice picnic in the meadow today," said Haymitch as he added a sugar cube and some creamer to his coffee.

Sliding over a plate of eggs and bacon, Effie commented, "Is that right?"

"Mhm. And I think they'll be bringing Maysilee along with them."

Liesel's eyes lit up. Maysilee was her closest friend, despite the age difference. Maysilee had held Liesel right after she was born, and they had been inseparable ever since. In fact, Maysilee was able to read and understand Liesel as well as- if not better than- her own parents.

"Well, if everyone finishes their breakfast and gets dressed in a timely fashion, then we can go," Effie proposed.

Upon hearing this, Liesel shovelled in the rest of her breakfast (there was no time to consider good manners) and bolted up the stairs to her room. Her mother quickly followed to pick out her outfit and put her daughter's hair in two small pigtails.

The Everdeen's and the Abernathy's were settled in a clearing among the trees in the forests of District Twelve.

"Uncle Haymitch, can I take Liesel for a walk with me through the woods? I promise we won't go too far. I'm responsible! My mommy lets me go on walks all by myself. I want to show her the lake and all the animals!" asked an ecstatic Maysilee.

Liesel looked up at her father eagerly.

"Well...you'll have to ask her mother. Eff, what do you think?"

"Hm?" Effie glanced over as she and Katniss laid out a blanket on the grass. "I guess it won't hurt. Don't go where we can't see you, and watch out for wild animals!"

"We will!" called Maysilee, already taking Liesel by the hand and running off into the woods.

Maysilee was accustomed to carrying her honorary cousin around, as she had been doing so since Liesel was born, so she easily carried the three year old around the forest. "See that little guy? That's a chipmunk. They're everywhere. And….there's the home of a skunk. They're black and white, and make you smell real bad. Stay away from them. If we're really quiet, maybe we'll see a fox! That's my second favorite animal," explained Maysilee, as she pointed out each and every plant and animal in the forest from the katniss roots to the ground squirrels. "You know, Liesel, you don't talk much. Maybe that's because I'm one of the most talkative people in District Twelve once you get to know me. But being quiet isn't bad. Lots of animals barely make a sound! That's how they're so stealthy and swift. I know you'll talk, someday. Even if you only talk to me."

"And that right there? The grey and white bird? It's called a mockingjay. That's my favorite animal. If you whistle a tune, they'll make it their own song. Wanna try?"

Liesel simply shook her head and pointed to Maysilee, smiling.

"Oh, you want me to?" Liesel nodded. Maysilee whistled the tune of a lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Within seconds, the forest erupted with song. Mockingjays hidden from sight began to mimic her song, and then alter the tune, just slightly. Liesel's face lit up, and she grinned widely at Maysilee. "My daddy says they are related to mockingbirds. I showed you one of them earlier. That's why they sing such beautiful songs."

Suddenly, a young and very brave mockingjay landed on a branch at Liesel's eye level. Tentatively, she held out her hand, and the bird hopped onto her small index finger. She giggled and glanced back at Maysilee who was grinning from ear to ear. Once again staring intently at the strange bird in front of her, Liesel softly told it, "Hi, mockingjay."

If Maysilee had not been paying such close attention, she would have missed it. She gasped audibly, frightening the bird as it quickly flew away. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "L...Liesel! You spoke! You actually spoke! Oh, I knew you would!" she exclaimed, bringing the toddler into her arms. "Oh my gosh, we have to tell your parents!" Taking her cousin in her arms, she ran back to the clearing.

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie! You'll never guess what happened," exclaimed a breathless Maysilee.

"We heard the Mockingjays singing your beautiful song, May," complimented Katniss.

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell us, dear?" asked Effie.

The next few moments were kind of a blur for the entire party. Nobody quite knows what exactly was said in the meadow amongst the excitement and commotion. But, according to the Abernathy girl herself, as Maysilee set her on the ground, Liesel pointed directly at her Aunt Katniss and looked back reassuringly at Maysilee, uttering a single word. "Mockingjay."

While everyone's eyes widened and mouths gaped, Haymitch simply smiled and chuckled, "Well, sweetheart, at least she doesn't have your godforsaken Capitol accent."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, readers! First off, I'd love to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and a special thanks to those who reviewed. It really brightened my day to see that I had so many new reviews! They definitely keep me motivated to keep writing, so that I shall do! Secondly….FINALS ARE OVER! Success! That explains the delay with the chapters :P Here goes the first Gale one-shot, per request! Post-mockingjay.**

Chapter 5 - Letting Go

_"I took my love down to violet hill_

_There we sat in snow_

_All that time she was silent, still_

_So if you love me_

_Won't you let me know?"_

~'Violet Hill' by Coldplay

I tread carefully through the woods around District Two, checking my snares and setting up new ones. The forest definitely isn't as extensive as District Twelve, and the game isn't as plentiful. Not like I need to hunt, though. I'm pretty well off and have a job here where I develop the technology to safely and efficiently mine resources from what remains of the Nut. But hunting reminds me of home. Hunting reminds me of her. Sometimes I just expect her to casually stroll out from behind a tree, bow in hand, sheath of arrows across her back. But it never happens.

I haven't kept in contact with my old hunting partner. After her trial, she moved back to District Twelve with the bread boy and drunk, and I don't feel the need to contact them. Or maybe I just don't have the courage. A close friend of mine keeps me updated on what she hears in town gossip, though. I guess her and that boy with the bread got married and have a kid.

Am I jealous of him? Very. I try to block it out, but returning to the woods just makes those feelings and memories resurface. I remember when she wanted us to run away from it all. Escape the torture. We could have gotten away with it, too, and started a life of our own, until that stupid Capitol escort just had to call Prim's name on the day of the reaping and send my best friend into that nightmare we called the Hunger Games. She was never the same after that. Sure, we would still go hunting. We would still eat at the Hob. But you could see it in her eyes. That fiery gleam in her eyes—a spark, if you will—was now replaced by an intense fear. She would hallucinate, see the Games that weren't there. The mutts. The death. And I couldn't help her. I never experienced anything even close to it. The Hunger Games changed your mind in a way that nothing else can. Not even fighting in a rebellion.

I guess that's why I don't exactly resent her marrying him.

Peeta Mellark. The blond haired, bright blue eyed, son of a baker. I never got to know him personally, but I could tell that he had a crush on Katniss. The way he looked at her from across the cafeteria. The extent to which he would defend her amongst his friends who thought she was just a mangy girl from the Seam. The way he practically laid down his life for her in the Hunger Games. His ability to comfort her during her nightmares. That is something I could never give her. I've never been in the arena, never seen the death, never feared that my demise would come from a teenager with a sword. I have finally come to face the conclusion that she needs him more than she needs me. I guess I was right in saying she'd chose whoever she can't live without, but I know it's a lot more than survival. He keeps her company. He keeps her sane.

I hear the soft crunch of dried leaves behind me. A young woman with hair as vibrant as gold stands before me. The soft rays of sunshine glint off of the large ring on her finger. She's been through a lot. She saw her best friend reaped for the Hunger Games. She witnessed her mother's chronic headaches as she grieved the loss of her twin sister. The rest of her family perished in the bombings of District 12. It's a miracle that her and her father had the privilege of visiting the Capitol during that time.

"Madge," I breathe. A tentative smile forms on her lips. She steps forward, and I take her into my arms.

For a few moments, we simply take in the sights and sounds of the forest.

Holding up her hand and bringing attention to the diamond ring, she begins, "You know, they're going to find out somehow. We're going to have to tell them. And anyway, I _would_ like my best friend to be the maid of honor at my wedding!"

I chuckle. "Don't remind me," I reply sarcastically.

My fiancee is right, though. I know Madge wants the Everdeens at our wedding this spring.

**What do you think? Shorter than usual, I know :P Gale is a little tougher for me to write. Not sure what exactly I feel about this pairing, but I ship Gale/Madge rather than Gale/Johanna. Thoughts? Comments? Reviewwwwwws! :D**


End file.
